Preview: Angels & Devils II Lucifer On The Rise
by Chant99
Summary: This is just a small preview into part 2 of Angels & Devils. Posted just for the fun of it, and any feedback and advice.


Below is a small preview to Part II of "**Angels & Devils"** that I decided to just post to see if there's any constructive feedback from readers. These are actually several chosen snippets taken from what's already written in the new story so far, and placed into the rough outline of the scene.

This part of the A&D story takes place after the forth book of the Twilight Saga. Of course these parts of the story in its final form will be slightly different. I will start publishing this story after A&D I is wrapped up.

Any reviews and comments are of course greatly appreciated as always.

I hope you enjoy this sneak peek, and thank you all for reading my Twilight FanFic,

Chant99

**My head was pounding so much as I armed the remote that I could barely concentrate on what I was doing. Angel was still a slightly comforting presence in the back of my mind, and even Esme's essence was going some ways toward helping me focus.**

**However the Volturi guard I had half-killed and drained to give me the further strength I needed to make this far to the clearing was raging in my mind as well.**

**Leah whined at my side, she obviously wasn't happy with what was going on with me. I was pretty sure at the moment she was really regretting Jacob and Sam designating her to guard duty over me.**

"**I'm dealing with it!" I barked at her without meaning to. "Let me concentrate on setting up the detonator," I added in what I hoped was a bit of a more congenial tone.**

**A few seconds later and I had held myself together long enough to get the task done; the device chirped and the push buttons all lit as the safety code was accepted. I sighed in relief and fought the urge to rub at my aching temples. **

"**Its ready," I told the wolf girl at my side. "Ask White Crow if everything is set at his end." The wolf got a far away look in her yellow eyes, and then suddenly huffed at me twice in our code.**

**White Crow had said everything was going according to plan.**

"**Well… its show time," I told her, attempting to give the Indian Were a grin. But with three vampires now residing inside my head along with me, and one of them not friendly… it came out pretty thin.**

**We traveled the remaining hundred yards to the edge of the clearing with Leah leading the way. I didn't trust myself to be stealthy enough in the condition I was in, so the wolf girl ran point for us.**

**Leah brought us out right behind the pile of boulders on the east of the Cullens' clearing just as we planned. She huffed once and flicked her nose in that direction, but then growled low to tell me the way was clear but to be careful.**

**Already knowing what I was going to find, I crept up on the largest of the boulders and gradually rose up to peek over it.**

**My stomach still did a flip when the view was revealed to me. All nine of the Cullens were massed together about eighty yards away from where I was hiding, along with their few allies and two large wolves that constantly moved in circles around the group attempting to provide protection. Esme had rejoined her family directly after we parted back at the Cullen home, while Leah and I had gone to grab the gear I needed, and took a longer route to get to where we had to be.**

**In the middle of the clan stood Alice, right next to Bella and her child.**

"**Alice…" I couldn't help but murmur despondently. Leah slightly curled her lip over her canines and growled lowly. I ignored the wolf; a universe of trouble was coming down around their ears and those two girls were never going to get along it seemed. The world will be ending all around them and I believed they would still bicker and fight to the bitter end.**

**Facing my friends was a larger group about one hundred gray and black robed vampires.**

**The Volturi!**

"**Jake and Seth are trying to keep the Cullens rounded up in that spot you wanted them. They don't understand why you need them there, and Jacob wants to know why?" came Leah's voice, suddenly from besides me. I looked down and saw the naked Indian girl crouching low in the high grass next to the boulder I was nearly laying prone on.**

"**Oh, it's a surprise," was all I said. My armor had begun to feel hot, and I wiped one hand across my forehead. It came away damp with sweat, and I did my best to dry them on a clump of grass that had sprout from a dirt pocket on top of the rock because I needed my hands to be dry for what was coming.**

"**You don't look so good," Leah said with a frown.**

"**You should see what it looks like from in here," I quipped, feeling a bit peculiar.**

**The girl twisted her pretty lips into a grimace.**

"**Well, do something. Seth said that Edward is getting antsy with not getting any straight answers from him and Jacob. Your **_**ex-girlfriend**_** is trying to tell her brother to just trust you," the Indian girl told me. I couldn't help be catch the acid tone in her voice when she called Alice my ex-girlfriend. **

"**Gary also says to tell you that the visiting bloodsuckers' rear guard is within the zone – about a dozen of them. Its clear of friendlies, so good to go… whatever that means." **

"**It means the fun and games can began," I replied. I climbed up to stand on top of the boulder now. It was slightly harder to do than it should have been, but I had to ignore that. It was going to get a whole lot worse if things happened the way I hoped they would. Leah watched me without comment. The look in her brown eyes told me she thought I was crazy, but I already knew she thought of me that way… so no surprise.**

**Once on top, I stood up straight and tall, and tried not to tumble over the side like a drunken sailor. It didn't matter at this point who saw me, but it wouldn't be as impressive if I went ass over teakettle off my perch.**

**Image is every thing in this business.**

"**Cover you ears," I told the girl below me, and then pressed the first green button on the detonator. **

**Three things happened all at once.**

**The first being a dull pop followed almost instantly by a second slightly louder pop. On the tails of those two distance noises came a deafening roar. A rolling ball of fire erupted some three hundred yards down range at the rear of the Volturi group. A large number of vampires were suddenly vaporized. **

**Second, a near hurricane wind seemed to manifest as the miniature fuel-air bomb sucked all the available oxygen out of the effected blast radius to leave a vacuum.**

**Thirdly, a small earthquake shook the entire field. **

**The Volturi leaders were beginning to rally, and loudly accuse the Cullens of planting the device.**

**It was time to stand up and take credit where credit was due.**

**None of them had noticed me in plain view on the boulder yet, so I raised my bow into the air in salute and cut loose with my best rebel yell.**

"**WHEWWWW-HAW!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs. My voice echoed across the opening, drawing all eyes to me.**

**Once I had everyones' attention, I hopped down from the boulder and began to take a leisurely stroll down to both groups. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the wolf explode out of Leah and she was trotting along side me a split second later. She may have been the smallest of the Quileute wolf pack, but her shoulders still rose as high as my hips.**

**I put on my best lunatic smile as I neared the Volturi leaders, which wasn't hard considering the howling sentry vampire in my head. The Volturi guardsmen immediately placed themselves between us, making a formatial wall.**

"**Damn! That was fun," I said gleefull when I was within normal earshot for even a human.**

**I could see by the rage on their faces that there was no doubt I was talking about blowing up their rear guard. **

**The one I knew from discriptions was called Felix, growled and hissed, then suddenly charged me. The black cloaked form was a blur, but I still managed to nock and draw my bow twice before he covered even half the distance.**

**Two arrows slammed into the Volturi guardman's chest, spinning him around and sending him to the ground. At this close range, my bow carried quite a whack, however as there was nothing behind the vamp to stick him to, the arrows actually were little more than a minor annoyance to him.**

**Several other grey robed vampires started to advance, and I held out the ****detonator for them to see. Leah's fur bristled and she growled and snapped at the vampires. Seemingly out of thin air, White Crow's huge wolf form was on the other side of me, making just as menacing rumbles. **

**It was also at this point when somebody in the Italian ranks noticed that the woods around them were alive with wolf shapes as well. Somebody moved up and whispered in the ear of the vampire I took to be Aro.**

**He quickly glanced around, and then held up a hand.**

"**Halt! Stay were you are," he ordered his people.**

"**Just who are you?" he finally asked.**

"**Who do you think I am?" I counter asked, giving him another grin that boarded on being completely unhinged for normal sanity. **

**He gazed at me for several silent seconds, then he seemed to reach some conclusion. **

"**This can not be," Aro muttered. "Not after all this time." He tore his gaze away to look up at Carlisle Cullen.**

**I laughed and even managed to look proud of myself.**

"**Hope you guess my name," I sang to them, doing a pretty good Mick Jagger imatition if I did say so myself.**

"**Lucifer!" Aro let out in a raspy breath.**


End file.
